


Ну кто бы мог подумать?

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Проект Weisskreuz не принадлежит ни автору, ни тем более, переводчику.Разрешение на перевод запрошено.





	Ну кто бы мог подумать?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Knew?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/365865) by phwee yami hobo. 



> Проект Weisskreuz не принадлежит ни автору, ни тем более, переводчику.  
> Разрешение на перевод запрошено.

Битва была типичной для их черно-белых схваток. Наги едва пошевелил пальцем, отшвыривая Оми в сторону, как тряпичную куклу. Шульдих ехидно усмехался, молниеносно уворачиваясь и доводя этим до бешенства отчаянно старающегося задеть его проволокой Йоджи. Из угла, оккупированного Кеном, бывшей звездой футбола, и Фарфарелло, Шварцевским берсерком, доносился скрежет металла. В центре кружили Айя и Кроуфорд, усталые фиолетовые глаза ни на секунду не отрывались от смеющихся золотых.  
\- Ши-не! - закричал Айя и взвился в воздух в фирменном прыжке, занося катану над головой оппонента. Брэд, очевидно, это предвидел, поскольку в последний момент шагнул в сторону, ощутив движение рассекаемого воздуха. Воспользовавшись тем, что Айя все еще не восстановил равновесие, он приобнял его за талию и помог свалиться на бетонный пол склада, где они дрались - в который уже раз.  
Брэд ухмыльнулся, глядя на Абиссинца сверху вниз: он приземлился на своего противника и теперь практически сидел у него на бедрах, опираясь коленями об пол по обе стороны от Айи. Айя глухо зарычал, ему стало не по себе от взгляда Брэда. Конечно же, ему не нравился Кроуфорд, но ему вообще ничего не нравилось, так что это не считается.  
Крепко сцепившись, они прокатились по полу, длинный черный плащ Айи слетел с него в драке, и он остался в коротком черном топе без рукавов и черных перчатках. Длинные бледные руки и светлая полоска живота ярко контрастировали с черной кожей его наряда.  
Светлое пальто Брэда тоже потерялось в схватке, открыв безупречно отутюженную белую рубашку. Кроуфорд усмехнулся, пришло время для его "фирменного шварцевского супероружия судьбы". Он не мог проиграть ни при каком раскладе. Брэд сжал чужие запястья одной рукой, а второй скользнул под черный топ, проводя ногтями по бледному боку.  
Фиолетовые глаза в момент широко распахнулись, на секунду установилась тишина, которая все длилась и длилась, превращаясь в вечность. Но тут Айя закрыл глаза, и в помещении раздался звук, который никто раньше не слышал. Все дерущиеся застыли, как стояли, уставившись на смеющегося и извивающегося в руках Брэда Айю. Кроуфорд же был слишком увлечен процессом, чтобы заметить, что все внимание обращено на них. У Айи оказался заливистый звонкий смех, звук успокаивал, и пять с половиной пар глаз в капле смотрели на шокирующее зрелище. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что Айя боится щекотки?


End file.
